Akira Zaizen
|base = 財前 晃 |furigana = ざいぜん あきら |romaji = Zaizen Akira |lose = 2 |gender = Male |age = 26Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" |species = Human |affiliation = SOL Technologies |ace = Tindangle Acute Cerberus |mechanism = Reverse Monster Link Monster |relatives = Aoi Zaizen (Younger Step-Sister)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" |eyecolor = Yellow |seiyū japanese = Shouma Yamamoto|occupation = SOL Technologies ChiefYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" SOL technology Security Manager (Former) Hacker (Former)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart"|anime debut = Episode 1 |status = Alive|englishv = Barrett Leddy}}Akira Zaizen ( , Zaizen Akira) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime and is the step-brother of Yusaku's classmate Aoi Zaizen.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" He is the former security manager of SOL Technologies until reinstated in Season 2.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" Appearance Akira is a fair skinned young man with blue and teal hair and he has pale pink eyes.He wears a businessman outfit which consist of blue coat with dark one underneath a white shirt and black tie he also sports blue trousers ad black shoes. AkiraZaizenFullbody.png|Full body of Akira Zaizen Young Akira.png|Young Akira. Akira three years ago.jpg|Akira on battle field Personality Akira is a man who values work above all other things. He seems to be a stubborn workaholic though in his conversation with Aoi he states that he cares about her. Also when asked when is the next match Blue Angel vs Playmaker he clearly says no in means to protect her. Akira is generally calm and cool headed most of the time but he can also be stubbornly aggressive especially when Aoi is in danger. Akira appears to genuinely cares for Aoi, and seems to be rather protective of her as he advises her to quit Speed Dueling out of concern for her safety. He also lost his cool when he is unable to stop the Duel between her and Playmaker. He is not above admitting his mistakes however and felt remorse for what he did to Playmaker after learning the truth. History Past Ten years ago, Akira and Aoi's parents had a wedding and as they went to an anniversary, their parents died in a traffic accident. Akira and Aoi were left alone, and their possessions were sold out, including their manor. Akira had to do a lot of illegal work, but Aoi made him happy, and Akira swore to protect that smile.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" Akira worked hard and was promoted to security manager for SOL Technologies - all to protect Aoi from suffering.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" Present that Ai is inside of the network.]] At the SOL Technologies headquarters, Akira informed Bishop that Ai was inside of the network. Bishop reminded that the SOL Technologies has been the leading force in the network for many years and that is all thanks to the Data Material that has been created from the Cyberse World, but 5 years ago due the attack from The Knights of Hanoi, Ai hid the Cyberse World somewhere inside the network. Akira added that due to the removal of Cyberse the supply of Data Matérial had steadily been decreasing and the performance of the network had fallen by 30%. To save their compagny, Bishop ordered Akira to find Ignis and to determine the location of Cyberse. Shortly after, heinformed Bishop that the preparations for the scan was complete but was worried about the decline of the security during the scan and that there will enourmous damage if the Knights attack at this moment. Monster.]] Shortly after, Akira looked at the SOL Technology's staff performed a City Scan in order to search for Ignis and gets frustrated when the Knights of Hanoi decided to attack as the defenses of VRAINS would be left vulnerable at that point. He was surprised that Ignis was bonded to Playmaker's Duel Disk and asked what happened when a mysterious light go out from Playmaker's Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" During the Speed Duel between Playmaker and The Knight of hanoi, he was suprised that Playmaker summoned a Cyberse Monster and asked why he did have this Type of monster.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" After Playmaker defeated the Knight, he wondered if Playmaker and Ignis have teamed up. Later, he, Bishop, Knight and Rook discussed about the incident caused by the duel between Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi. , Rook and Knight.]] Rook proposed to close down Link VRAINS and to perform some maintenance. Knight added that there were some reckless individuals who appeared and it might result in injuries. Akira said that he didn't think it would be a good idea to shup down Link VRAINS for their company didn't decrease in profits and the Data Storm was confirmation that Cyberse was safe. He added that Ai was captured by a hacker named "Playmaker". Knight asked Akira about Playmaker's identity, Akira answered that they devoted all their ressource into investgating it. Rook reminded Akira that this was his job as the head of Security Department. Akira said that if they shutdown Links VRAINS and the battle between Playmaker and the knight of Hanoi moved elsewhere, they will be lost the Cyberse world forever and suggested to restrict Link VRAINS and to make a battlefield for Playmaker and The Knights of Hanoi in order to capture Playmaker inside of it. Bishop agreed but warned that they won't accept failure. Then at a red traffic light, Akira met Emma Bessho and asked her to get information about Playmaker. .]] At sunset, Akira met Go Onizuka and his manager, he was surprised that Onizuka lived in a warehouse and thought he would have a lavish lifetime. Go's manager said that Onizuka wasn't a Duelist who was after money. Akira wished that Go defeated Playmaker and retrieved an AI Program that he had. He offered him a D-Board for Speed Duels and explained Playmaker's AI program was originally created by Sol Technologies, but due to certain events it fell into Playmaker's hands. Even they didn't know Playmaker's identity, he added that his AI program would determine the future of Link VRAINS and it fell into Hanoi's hand, Link VRAINS would be destroyed. Akira wished that Go protected Link VRAIN and if he succeeded, Sol Technologies would become his main sponsor. But Onizuka refused and asked him to leave. He understood and said that he would come back later, he noticed a homemade championship belt and affirmed that many people wanted him to be the king of Duelists. Before leaving, Akira told Onizuka that if he changed his mind, he could contact him anytime.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" When Go visited his office, Akira helped him by giving him Knight of Hanoi avatar so he can lure out Playmaker and Duel him. He then set up a trap to prevent Playmaker from logging out and watched the entire Duel between Playmaker and Go.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka" After Playmaker defeated Go, Akira then left his office.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 5:"The Three Count Rings" Akira was then pursued by the media, feigning ignorance that he was responsible for setting up a Duel between Go and Playmaker. When they ask him will the match between Playmaker and Blue Angel happen, Akira told them that will never happen. He then called Aoi and asked why she was unhappy and advised her to quit Speed Dueling because if something happens then she will get hurt which Aoi timidly agrees.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol!! Blue Angel" He then watched the Duel between Blue Angel and Playmaker and was angered that Aoi disobeyed his orders. When he saw Blue Angel summon "Dark Angel", he went in panic and tried to stop the Duel between them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Angel of Hanoi" After Playmaker defeated Blue Angel, Akira immediately called Aoi but Yusaku answered his call after finding Aoi's unconscious body and taking her to the hospital. He then went to hospital and attempt to follow her to emergency room but was stopped by a nurse. Akira met Yusaku and thanked him for saving his sister. He then asked doctor about Aoi's condition and learned that she is in coma and don't know when she'll wake up. Akira was then interrogated by Bishop, Knight, and Rook when they found out that Blue Angel was related to him and wondered if she was secretly working with Hanoi. After being threatened of losing his job, Akira asked Emma to help him trap Playmaker. After capturing Playmaker with LINK VRAINS, Akira questioned and tortured him while refusing to believe that Hanoi caused Aoi's comatose. However, when Revolver appeared and told Akira that he could capture Ai or save Aoi, he reluctantly freed Playmaker and apologized to him for violently toturing him. Akira then pleaded for Playmaker to save his sister and fight for him even if he hates him. Akira was also surprise when Playmaker told him he only hates Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" As Revolver and Playmaker went away on their D-Boards, Akira had Ghost Girl follow them, and show the footage of their Duel. He also noted how his sister's fate would be determined by the outcome of Playmaker's Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" As the beam of light was shot in the sky, Akira noted how he saw that in Playmaker's first Speed Duel. Akira ordered Ghost Girl to follow Revolver and Playmaker, but Ghost Girl was unable to enter the Data Storm.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" As Ghost Girl was helped by someone in entering the Data Storm, she had her cameras record the Duel between Revolver and Playmaker, allowing Akira to remotely see it.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" After Playmaker used the program on Blue Angel to cure her, it made her disappear as well. Akira learned from Ghost Girl that Blue Angel logged out of LINK VRAINS and was happy. He wanted to thank Playmaker, who immediately logged out, and logged out as well. Akira stormed out and met up with Isomaki who was sent by Ghost Girl to take Akira to the hospital. There, Akira came to Aoi's bed and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira asked of her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how her brother cared for her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Back at his office, Akira was approached by Hayami, who gave him coffee. However, she got too excited and spilled some coffee on the table. Akira forgave her, and asked about her work history. Hayami was thrilled, thinking how Akira cared about her, but he specified he only wished to know that as her boss. about the location of data of the incident ten years ago.]] Hayami counted three years since her employement, as Akira noted she could not know the location of the incident that had happened ten years ago. Hayami confirmed this, since her specialty was managing equipment, which was stored in a special room inside SOL Technologies building. Akira was not pleased, since he could not touch the equipment that held the data. He left off to go to his house, while Hayami noted how cool he was, even if he was demoted. Elsewhere, Akira spoke to Emma, who noted even if Akira was involved in saving LINK VRAINS, he was still demoted. Akira was not displeased, since his wish to cure Aoi was fulfilled when Playmaker gave out the virus removal program. Emma stated Akira was replaced by his former boss Kitamura, whom Akira believed to be the one making the Duelist army that used Ai, and would do anything to get results. 's data bank.]] Emma wished to know about Playmaker's incident ten years ago; since Akira knew nothing about it, Emma decided to make her search on her own, by hacking into SOL Technologies' data bank. Akira was shocked, but Emma claimed this was just to make connections with that company. Akira asked of her to give such data to him, but Emma stated she was not forced to do so, claiming he could pay her. Akira refused, and Emma grew disinterested of Akira. She left, claiming Playmaker could buy such data to know more about the ten-year-past incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" In LINK VRAINS, Ghost Girl told Akira how she gave the program to Playmaker. Akira was furious, wondering what was Ghost Girl thinking. As a digital butterfly flew near them, Ghost Girl defended herself, reminding Akira also wanted to know more about the data in the mother computer, but had no authority after his demotion. Ghost Girl claimed that Kitamura would be held responsible, and would make his attempt to stop Playmaker. Akira noted if Playmaker was the decoy, nobody would notice their activities, and he grew more interested in his company's activities. Akira wished everything would go as planned, and logged out. Later, Akira and Emma were watching Playmaker's infiltration in the system on the latter's computer. Seeing Kitamura sent two AIs to Duel Playmaker, Akira and Emma logged into LINK VRAINS, and went deeper to access the data bank.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 16:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Ghost Girl was glad Blue Angel came to the mother computer system, but Akira, shocked at this, thought Ghost Girl had some involvement. He went to save her, but Ghost Girl reminded him this was their only chance to find more about the incident, and pointed out Blue Angel was not a mere child. The two continued on, intending on reaching the data bank before Playmaker did. The two went through a light, where the data bank was located. They saw a pedestal with golden pillars, where the data about 10 years ago was located. When Playmaker arrived, instead of hiding, Akira activated a program, and awaited Playmaker to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 17:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Duel against Playmaker When Playmaker questioned Ghost Girl and Akira about why they were in the data bank, she explained they, were after the data as well. When Playmaker ordered Akira to move, he refused and admitted that he obtained the data, learning what happened to Playmaker ten years ago. He claimed he had the right to know about the incident and Playmaker asked of him to hand that data over. Akira refused, and Ai started to complain, claiming he is the great Ignis everyone was searching for. Akira wondered if Ai actually had free will, like Revolver told them. Instead, Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse. He wanted to shed some light over the incident, and Ghost Girl added Akira was demoted, due to the incident with Revolver. Yusaku claimed he would be the one to reveal the truth; since this didn't personally involve Akira, Playmaker challenged him to stop him. He bet Ai for the data, and Akira accepted, seeing this was the only way to defeat Playmaker. Akira already reinforced his defenses by setting a monster, a card and Special Summoning "Tindangle Base Gardna". Playmaker prepared his offence, but Akira released "Tindangle Base Gardna" for "Tindangle Hound" to weaken Playmaker's monsters. Next, he activated "Lemoine Point" to prevent Playmaker from attacking face-down monsters as he confidently smiled. ".]] Playmaker used "Cyberse Gadget" and "Gadget Token" to Link Summon "Flame Administrator". The latter's effect increased "Decode Talker's" ATK, enough to destroy "Tindangle Hound". The latter's effect reversed his face-down monster, "Tindangle Angel", which revived his "Tindangle Hound" in face-down position, and ended the Battle Phase. Ai realized Akira played a Reverse Monster deck, with unique strategies. Akira wondered how old Playmaker was, and sensed he was the same age as his sister. He admitted he knew the pain Playmaker bore, as he and Aoi lost their parents. Still, he swore to protect Aoi and keep her happy. However, he admitted if Aoi was kidnapped by strangers like Playmaker, he would be terrified. Playmaker trusted that Akira was a good person, but doubted he knew anything about the pain he bore. Akira was surprised Playmaker would continue fighting, though he swore he wouldn't fall and continued his turn. Akira Reverse Summoned "Tindangle Hound", and set "Tindangle Angel" into face-down position and gained its attack, plus weakening Playmaker's monsters. Akira attacked Playmaker's "Flame Administrator" and halved Playmaker's LP. Playmaker saw Akira knew nothing of his goal, as he Link Summoned "Firewall Dragon". Akira was shocked by Playmaker's dragon, remembering that's the monster that defeated Revolver.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" s "Tindangle Acute Cerberus".]] "Tindangle Hound's" effect caused "Firewall Dragon's" ATK to be reduced. Using "Linkage Hole", Akira's monsters were destroyed, leaving him open for direct attacks. After Akira got directly hit by "Decode Talker", he destroyed the latter with "Tindangle Delaunay", and immediately brought out his ace, "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". The latter attacked "Firewall Dragon", whom Playmaker protected with "Doppler Phase Coating". Akira protected his own monster with "Gergonne's End"; Playmaker noted Akira's Deck was quite difficult to figure out with such complex strategies. Playmaker tried to have "Firewall Dragon", enhanced with "Alert Lancer", attack "Tindangle Token" to finish the Duel. However, Akira prevented damage with "Morley's Shield", and to counter Playmaker's strategy, used "Nagel's Protection" to protect his Tokens. "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" attacked, causing Playmaker's LP to be lowered down to 500. Playmaker swore he would not lose, since he wished to uncover the truth. He looked at his deck, commenting it contained his feelings over the past ten years. Playmaker drew a card and set it, while Akira commented that was his destiny. Akira asked of Playmaker to stop this revenge and go to school to cherish these memories, rather than trying to uncover the truth, which Akira would reveal. He claimed Playmaker was too conceited in the past, and he would not feel happiness, just like Akira didn't. .]] Blue Angel came to hear the story, though Playmaker wished that Akira did not tell the story. Akira spoke about the incident, mentioning that Playmaker was rescued. Playmaker refused to believe he was rescued, and swore he'd uncover the incident, for the sake of the families hurt in the incident, and wished to rescue the voice that encouraged him to fight may still be trapped. Playmaker claimed even if Akira believed revenge was pointless, he still discovered that The Knights of Hanoi had involvement in the project. Akira also stated the SOL Technologies' data bank contained the name of the mastermind behind the Hanoi Project. Playmaker was shocked, and yelled out the name of the mastermind, but Akira remained silent.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 19:"The Incident Buried in the Darkness" by attacking "Firewall Dragon" with "Tindangle Acute Cerberus".]] Playmaker demanded the name of the mastermind, but Akira refused to give out the name, fearing this would only feed Playmaker's desire for revenge and hatred. Akira decided to conclude the Duel by having "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" attack "Firewall Dragon". Playmaker avoided the defeat by excluding his dragon with "Cybenet Backdoor" and with "Doppler Phase Coating" gone, Akira's Battle Phase ended. Akira turned the tables by using "Euler's Circuit", preventing Playmaker from attacking, and allowing one "Tindangle" monster to be switched to Playmaker's field. Playmaker was frustrated, and noted this was a Duel for justice. Akira swore to take the data and track down the ones responsible. Playmaker doubted he knew anything, as he trusted his own justice that would make him prevail and win. Drawing a card, Playmaker used "Draconnet", "Bitron" and "Digitron" to bring out "Link Spider", "Recovery Sorcerer" and "Secure Gardna". Akira pointed out the pointlessness of summoning the monsters, as Playmaker was unable to attack. Since "Security Gardna" was placed on the top link of "Tindangle Acute Cerberus", Akira used "Gergonne's End" to nuke all monsters linked to inflict massive damage on Playmaker, believing the latter has lost hope in winning. The effect activated, dealing 4500 LP damage to Playmaker. Akira turned around, but was surprised to see Playmaker survived as "Security Gardna" prevented all effect damage during that turn. This trap destroyed "Euler's Circuit", and allowed Playmaker to attack. Despite the advantage, Playmaker used "Recovery Sorcerer" to bring back "Security Gardna". Playmaker made "Firewall Dragon" return Akira's "Tindangle Hound" and "Tindangle Angel" from the Graveyard to his hand, thus forcing "Tindangle Acute Cerberus'" ATK to drop to 0. Declaring "Tempest Attack", "Firewall Dragon" attacked "Tindangle Acute Cerberus". Blue Angel rushed to her brother. However, he protected her and fell down in defeat. Playmaker then walked pass by Akira and Blue Angel, having Ai eat away SOL Technologies' data. Before leaving, Playmaker asked of Akira not to follow him, or else he'd walk the path of darkness. Akira wanted to know why Playmaker didn't attack directly with "Firewall Dragon". He explained "Tindangle Hound" and "Tindangle Angel" represent Akira and his sister, who should rather turn around and walk to the light. Akira saw he could not do anything to stop Playmaker, but Blue Angel corrected him, as she knew what Akira was feeling. She noted nobody would stand up to Playmaker, and nobody would prevent her brother from protecting her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" ate dinner at the evening.]] At evening, Akira and Aoi ate dinner, since the former could come back from work earlier due to his demotion. Aoi gloated, making Akira believe she did not like that. Seeing Kitamura developed the AI army to confront the Knights of Hanoi, Akira reminded them unlike Aoi, the AI-s could not be turned into Anothers, and forbade her to enter LINK VRAINS. Aoi was sad, but accepted Akira's demand. The two watched as Kitamura's AI army battled The Knights of Hanoi, but lost to two of elite members and Akira left to work.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Blue Angel vs Baira Akira nervously watched the Duel between Baira and Blue Angel with Hayami.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 25:"Virus Deck Operation" After witnessing Blue Angel getting slightly injured and fearing she would become Another, he decide to log into LINK VRAINS and stop the Duel between them but was stopped by Hayami who encouraged him to watch the duel instead and felt relieved after Blue Angel won. The Next day he and Aoi watch the news about Another victims getting cured while eating breakfast. Aoi then attempt to apologize him for her action but Akira was happy that she was able to cure the victims of Another and praised her for it. This made Aoi genuinely happy and she gave a cheerful smile to him. Meeting up with Emma Akira met up with Emma, reporting with the Knights of Hanoi gone, peace returned to LINK VRAINS. Emma wondered if Akira came here just to tell that, who reported despite the victory, SOL Technologies have been looking for more employees. Akira reminded that Knights of Hanoi wouldn't retreat that easily, and Varis was still out loose. Emma felt something was going on, in this peaceful era. This motivated Emma to search through LINK VRAINS for the treasure, and promised to sell it to Akira. Akira asked for a discount, as Emma promised to think about it. Blue Angel vs Spectre Hayami alerted Akira about a footage of a Duel in LINK VRAINS. He came to the computer, finding Aoi was Dueling Spectre, who defeated Kitamura. Akira prayed for Aoi's victory, and was shocked to see her defeated at the hands of Spectre. Trapped ' He stormed back to his apartment, ignoring his robot servant, only to see Aoi unconscious. He logged in to LINK VRAINS and ran off to Blue Angel, who was lying on the floor. However, he was trapped in a cage made of vines to prevent him from come closer to Blue Angel. Dr. Kogami appeared, explaining Akira would be infected by the virus that would make one lose consciousness. Akira recognized Dr. Kogami as a former employee of SOL Technologies, who died because of SOL Technologies, but was revived. Akira listened to Dr. Kogami's personal story, and their mission to destroy Ignis. Dr. Kogami explained anyone that is trapped inside the Tower of Hanoi cannot leave, and once the tower was completed, data worldwide would be erased. Akira was overwhelmed by the fact Dr. Kogami would erase even himself to get rid of Ignis. Dr. Kogami deemed it was the only way they had left, and warped away. Akira called out to Dr. Kogami, and watched as Blue Angel faded away. '''Playmaker vs Spectre ' In order to block Playmaker's attacks, Spectre showed Akira was captured. He threatened should he be injured, the vines around Akira would grow and he would soon be infected by a virus. Despite this, Akira told Playmaker not to worry about him, but was surprised that Playmaker decided not to attack. Akira, who watched the Duel, yelled out Playmaker should ignore him and attack, else that would make Aoi's sacrifice worthless. Playmaker continued on defensive, as Akira noted that "Link Processing Failure" would stop Spectre's monsters from attacking. Later, Shoichi completed the code, causing Akira to vanish. However, the trap was too complex, and the attempt failed. Akira reminded the importance of winning, else Aoi's sacrifice would've been in vain, and all of this would lead to more victims. He asked for Playmaker's conviction, reminding even with these sacrifices, he has to bear this burden and continue. Akira smiled for a bit, and grasped the vines, taking that damage. He thought he would soon be rejoined with Aoi, and vanished. '''Tower of Handoi With Revolver's defeat, Playmaker stopped the Tower of Hanoi, which emitted the data back. Thus, Akira and Aoi woke up from their coma. Later, Akira spoke to Go about the problem, and asked of him not to inform the media that the Tower of Hanoi put LINK VRAINS at risk. Lost Memories Akira questioned his boss, the Queen, about Playmaker's bounty. The Queen noted Akira was bold ever since she reassigned him as the security manager, and the rest of the staff were reassigned. She reminded the Knights of Hanoi were defeated and Cyberse World was discovered, but no Ignis have been found. It was why they had a bounty placed on Playmaker to recover his Ignis. Akira tried to remind about Playmaker's heroic actions, but the Queen explained as long as they do not have Ignis in their possession, SOL Technologies would not improve. Instead, she assigned Akira to create a special bounty hunter team to hunt Playmaker down and capture Ignis, without any limitations. She threatened to demote Akira, if the task was not finished, and walked away. Akira logged out of the session, and was frustrated at the orders. Later, Akira took in his office three people, among which one of was Go, in a new outfit. Go didn't expect Akira to be his boss, and neither did the latter to think Go would become a bounty hunter. Go simply stated his reasons were his own, and did not want to explain himself. Instead, he noted there was another bounty hunter. Hayami explained he was late, which upset Go a bit. Akira assured him that dangerous, person was merciless, yet was professional in his activities. Soulburner vs BitBoot Seeing Soulburner on his monitor, Akira confirmed he had an Ignis. Hayami analyzed that Soulburner's cards were not found in SOL Technologies' database. Akira realized they were Cyberse cards, and suspected Soulburner could be one of the victims of Hanoi Project. When Soulburner summoned another copy of "Salamangreat Heatleo", Akira wondered about the Reincarnation Link Summon the guy conducted. Akira met up with the bounty hunters, and introduced them to Blood Shepherd. Go and Blood Shepherd started arguing, but Akira didn't expect them to get along anyway. Instead, Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Go was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Meeting up with Aoi and Emma Akira was later driven in a limo by Isomaki to a gazebo, where he met up with Aoi and Emma. Akira greeted them, since he requested their meeting. Deck Akira is using Tindangle deck Tindangle Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:SOL Technologies Members Category:Hacker Category:Tower of Hanoi Victims